Digital radio broadcasting technology delivers digital audio and data services to mobile, portable, and fixed receivers. One type of digital radio broadcasting, referred to as in-band on-channel (IBOC) digital audio broadcasting (DAB), uses terrestrial transmitters in the existing Medium Frequency (MF) and Very High Frequency (VHF) radio bands. HD Radio™ technology, developed by iBiquity Digital Corporation, is one example of an IBOC implementation for digital radio broadcasting and reception.
IBOC DAB signals can be transmitted in a hybrid format including an analog modulated carrier in combination with a plurality of digitally modulated carriers or in an all-digital format wherein the analog modulated carrier is not used. Using the hybrid mode, broadcasters may continue to transmit analog AM and FM simultaneously with higher-quality and more robust digital signals, allowing themselves and their listeners to convert from analog-to-digital radio while maintaining their current frequency allocations.
One feature of digital transmission systems is the inherent ability to simultaneously transmit both digitized audio and data. Thus the technology also allows for wireless data services from AM and FM radio stations. The broadcast signals can include metadata, such as the artist, song title, or station call letters.
IBOC DAB technology can provide digital quality audio, superior to existing analog broadcasting formats. Because each IBOC DAB signal is transmitted within the spectral mask of an existing AM or FM channel allocation, it requires no new spectral allocations. IBOC DAB promotes economy of spectrum while enabling broadcasters to supply digital quality audio to the present base of listeners.
Multicasting, the ability to deliver several programs or data streams over one channel in the AM or FM spectrum, enables stations to broadcast multiple streams of data on separate supplemental or sub-channels of the main frequency. For example, multiple streams of data can include alternative music formats, local traffic, weather, news, and sports. The supplemental channels can be accessed in the same manner as the traditional station frequency using tuning or seeking functions. For example, if the analog modulated signal is centered at 94.1 MHz, the same broadcast in IBOC DAB can include supplemental channels 94.1-1, 94.1-2, and 94.1-3. Highly specialized programming on supplemental channels can be delivered to tightly targeted audiences, creating more opportunities for advertisers to integrate their brand with program content. As used herein, multicasting includes the transmission of one or more programs in a single digital radio broadcasting channel or on a single digital radio broadcasting signal. Multicast content can include a main program service (MPS), supplemental program services (SPS), program service data (PSD), and/or other broadcast data.
National Radio Systems Committee, a standard-setting organization sponsored by the National Association of Broadcasters and the Consumer Electronics Association, adopted an IBOC standard, designated NRSC-5, in September 2011. NRSC-5 and its updates, the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference, set forth the requirements for broadcasting digital audio and ancillary data over AM and FM broadcast channels. The standard and its reference documents contain detailed explanations of the RF/transmission subsystem and the transport and service multiplex subsystems. Copies of the standard can be obtained from the NRSC at http://www.nrscstandards.org/SG/NRSC-5-C.asp. iBiquity's HD Radio technology is an implementation of the NRSC-5 IBOC standard. Further information regarding HD Radio technology can be found at www.hdradio.com and www.ibiquity.com.
Other types of digital radio broadcasting systems include satellite systems such as XM® Radio, Sirius®, and WorldSpace®, and terrestrial systems such as Digital Radio Mondiale™ (DRM), Eureka™ 147 (branded as DAB), DAB™ Version 2, and FMeXtra®. As used herein, the phrase “digital radio broadcasting” encompasses digital audio broadcasting including in-band on-channel broadcasting, as well as other digital terrestrial broadcasting and satellite broadcasting.
Emergency vehicles (e.g., ambulances, fire trucks, police cars, etc.) are experiencing an increasing challenge in responding to calls. Getting drivers' attention is increasingly difficult. Modern automobiles are designed to reduce outside noise, and entertainment systems provide auditory distractions that decrease drivers' awareness of warning sirens. Thus, for example, drivers may fail to make room for an emergency vehicle on a roadway because the drivers do not realize that the emergency vehicle is approaching. Traffic delays caused by drivers' failure to make room for emergency vehicles may prevent responders from arriving at an emergency scene in a timely manner. In addition, drivers' lack of awareness of approaching emergency vehicles results in numerous accidents between emergency vehicles and private vehicles.
The present inventor has observed a need to get the attention of drivers in the vicinity of an emergency vehicle during an emergency situation. The present inventor has further observed that it would be desirable to provide information to drivers regarding the approach of emergency vehicles, thus enabling the drivers to modify their behavior accordingly.